Not My Man
by Starcrystal13
Summary: After the success of the winter musical, Troy and Gabriella decide to try out for the spring musical. Sharpay also wants to try out... with Troy! Is Sharpay prepared to go to any extent to get what she wants? Even if it means losing it all...?
1. Applause

A/N: This story takes place after High School Musical, but before High School Musical 2.

Disclaimer: I do not own HSM.

Original Summary: After the brilliant success of the winter musical, Troy and Gabriella decide to try out for the spring musical. However, Sharpay is also trying out for the spring musical, and this time instead of Ryan, she wants Troy to be her leading man. And Sharpay seems to have a way of getting what she wants...

* * *

Chapter one: Applause 

Troy and Gabriella bowed for the enthusiastic audience. The winter musical had been a success. As the crowd cheered, the curtain closed.

"Gabriella, you were amazing!" Troy exclaimed, lifting her up and spinning her around.

"You were pretty amazing yourself," Gabriella responded once she was back on the ground.

"Not compared to you," Troy said wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close. They leaned in towards each other and got closer, closer, and…

"Troy!" Sharpay was running backstage. Troy and Gabriella separated.

"Of course…" Troy mumbled under his breath. This was about his fiftieth foiled attempt to kiss Gabriella. Sharpay pulled Troy into a quick hug, which he awkwardly tried to return.

"You are a great actor! Just like me!" Sharpay exclaimed. Troy forced a short tentative laugh.

"Tootles!" Sharpay wiggled her fingers at him, which with a glance at Gabriella he returned before she pranced off.

"So," Troy said. "Tomorrow's Saturday. How about a movie?" Gabriella smiled at him.

"That sounds great. And this time, we can watch _someone else_ do the acting." Troy laughed.

"Great, so, I'll pick you up at seven?" Gabriella nodded. Sharpay stood on the opposite curtain, listening to the exchange. She smirked. It looked like she had plans this weekend after all. She would be seeing a movie at seven…

**Saturday at seven…**

"Sharpay, why are we even here?"

"Please Ryan! You wouldn't understand," Sharpay said dramatically, while vainly fixing her hair and makeup using a little pocket mirror. Just then Troy and Gabriella walked into the theater. Sharpay watched Troy buy the tickets.

"Ryan!" she hissed. "Alright!" Ryan said and went to buy tickets to the same movie as Troy had bought.

"Troy!" Sharpay screeched, hurrying over to him. Troy's smile faded. "Hi Sharpay!" Gabriells said pleasantly.

"Hey," Sharpay said. "So Troy! What movie are you seeing?" He told her. "Wow! Really? What a coincidence. Ryan and I are seeing it too! We should all sit together."

"Great," Troy said with a forced smile."Promise?" Sharpay asked. Troy looked at Gabriella who shrugged. "Yeah, sure," Troy said.

"Yay! I'll save you some seats while you get some food. RYAN!"

**A few minutes later…**

"Troy! Sit here!" Sharpay called. She sat between Ryan and Troy. She talked to Troy, leaning on his arm throughout the whole movie. She foiled any attempt of Troy's to move towards Gabriella, or even to simply watch the movie.

Afterward, Sharpay said cheerfully, "Well this was fun. We should do it again sometime!" Troy forced a smile. As soon she had gone, Troy turned to Gabriella.

"Well, that wasn't quite how I had planned tonight." Gabriella smiled at him. "It's okay," she said. "There's always next time. Troy smiled pulling her into his arms again.

"Speaking of which…" they leaned in and…

"Oops! I forgot my purse! How silly of me!," Sharpay said, 'accidentally' knocking into Gabriella as she passed. Troy sighed.

On her way out, Gabriella shouted after her, "I'm glad you found your purse." "Yeah yeah," was Sharpay's response.

Then she was gone. Troy smiled. "Let me walk you home."

* * *

A/N: Reviews are appreciated. 


	2. Basketball Players Don't Get Cs!

Disclaimer: I don't own HSM.

A/N: Thanks to my reviewers. I hope you enjoy chappie # 2!

* * *

Chapter two: Basketball Players Don't Get Cs 

Troy and Chad sat in the Bolton's kitchen, doing their homework Sunday afternoon. "Hey Troy," Chad said looking up from his book. "Wanna shoot some hoops later?"

"Yeah…" Troy began, but as that exact moment his phone rang. "One sec," he said to Chad and picked up his phone.

"Hello?"

"Girlfreind alert," Chad mumbled.

"Hey Troy!" Troy smiled as he heard Gabriella's voice. Slightly blushing, Troy walked out of the room. Chad rolled his eyes, but good-naturedly.

"Hey Gabriella, what's up?"

"I finished my homework, wanna hang?" Troy hesitated.

"Well. I…" but then he had a brilliant idea. "Yeah, but bring Taylor with you,okay?"

"Okay. See you in a few minutes," Gabriella said.

"Alright, bye."

When Troy went back into the kitchen, Chad questioned him.

"What was that about?" Troy hesitated.

"Oh, um, Gabriella's coming over." Chad glared at him.

"Troy, what about our game?" Troy smiled.

"Don't worry, I didn't forget."

Later, they were engaged in an evenly matched game of two on two: Chad and Taylor verses Troy and Gabriella, and Troy had the ball. Chad was blocking his shot. He passed it to Gabriella, who had a clear shot. She caught the ball, shot it and made a basket.

"Yes!" Troy exclaimed. Troy and Gabriella high-fived. "24 to 22! We're in the lead!" Gabriella glanced at the time on her phone.

"Oh no Troy. I have to go. My mom said—"

"Alright. See you tomorrow," Troy said. "Bye Taylor, Chad. Good game."

"Yeah," they said. Then Troy waked her home.

The next day, Troy got his math test back. When he saw the grade his face fell. How could he have gotten a C? He couldn't stay on the basketball team with Cs. He thought back. He had opened the math book… and has barely finished reading the first two pages of the chapter when his phone rang. He and Gabriella had been on the phone until midnight.

Troy took his time packing his bag after the bell rang.

"Um… Mrs. Trayvor?" he asked tentatively.

"Yes Troy?" the math teacher asked kindly, looking up at the boy from behind her desk. He placed his test in front of her.

"About the test," Troy started.

"Not your best work, I must say," Mrs. Trayvor agreed, going back to grading papers.

"Right," Troy said uncomfortably. "How much does this test go towards my final grade?" Mrs. Trayvor looked up at troy over her papers.

"Troy, this was just one test. As long as you keep up you grades for the rest of the year you should be fine." Troy sighed with relief.

"Thanks Mrs. Trayvor."

**Later that night:**

"What do you mean you got a C?" Coach Bolton asked his son. He had just asked his son about his math test. "When I left you, you were studying. What happened?" Troy hesitated.

"I… my phone rang and…"

"Troy!" Coach Bolton was aggravated. "If dating Gabriella Montez is going to distract you from your school work, then I hate to say it but you won't be allowed to date."

"What!? But dad!"

"Troy. C students can't play basketball."

"Dad!" Troy exclaimed. "It was just one test. Mrs. Trayvor said that as long as I keep up my grades, it shouldn't hurt me at all."

"Well, I hope not," Coach Bolton said.

"It won't," Troy insisted.

"Okay," Coach Bolton said. A smile crept onto his face. "Now get upstairs and study. Go go go go!" He said it as if he were coaching Troy in a basketball game. Troy tramped upstairs.


	3. And Drama Queen's Don't Get F's

Disclaimer: I don't own HSM.

A/N: Please read and review. I promise the story will heat up soon. I've got some really good stuff planned.

* * *

Chapter 3: And Drama Queens Don't Get F's

In homeroom the next day Troy tried to talk to Gabriella.

"Gabriella, I need—"

"Troy Bolton in your seat!" Ms. Darbus snapped. And went on with her dramatic lecture. Later at lunch, Troy approached Gabriella. Sharpay watched form her table. Gabriella looked up.

"Oh hey Troy. I just—"

"Hey Troy!" Sharpay was next to him in an instant. "Sit with us today!" She pulled him over to what used to be the drama table. He glanced back at Gabriella, helplessly. "I mean," Sharpay rambled on, "you're one of us now."

"Right. Hey Ryan," Troy said. That was the beginning of a long, long lunch. Troy's last class was chemistry. He had the class with Gabriella, thankfully. The class was about to end as the tests from last week were handed back, graded. Troy was pleased to see and A at the top of his paper.

Sharpay leaned over her desk. "Wow, nice work Troy."

"Thanks." Troy got up and went over to Gabriella. "Hey Gabriella."

"Oh hey Troy. What's up?"

"Well," Troy said, "I got a C on my math test and my dad totally flipped. So, I was thinking maybe we could have a study date?"

"Sure Troy," Gabriella said. "The Freaky Math Girl would love to help." She laughed. Troy smiled. Sharpay shook her head. No way! The teacher handed her test with her test face down.

"Great," Troy was saying. "Then I'll—" the bell rang and Sharpay peeked at her test. She screamed loudly and fanned herself with her hands. Everyone looked at her.

"Sharpay?" Ryan asked.

"I did not… just get… an F!" she shrieked.

"I'll help—" Zeke began only to get cut off (Sharpay held up her hand.) She walked across the room.

"Troy! You got an A. Will you help me?" Troy was caught off guard.

"Um, yeah."

"Promise?"

Troy sighed. Everybody was watching him. With nothing else to do he said, "Yeah."

"Great! How about today? After school. Now!" Sharpay pushed the words at him.

"Well, I actually had…" Troy glanced at Gabriella.

"…promised to help me with chemistry," Sharpay finished for him. She didn't miss a beat. Troy sighed. He had been going to say 'other plans.'

"Go," Gabriella told him. "She needs the help more than you do."

**Later:**

Troy sat in the Evan's library trying his best to teach Sharpay chemistry. "Oh!" Sharpay exclaimed with new understanding. "So if combined, they will blow up."

"Yes!" Troy said. "See, you know this stuff." Troy closed his book.

"Only because you are such a great teacher!" Sharpay gave him an artificial smile and put her head on his shoulder.

Troy felt uncomfortable and immediately said, "Well, I had better get going now. You know, homework and stuff." Sharpay nodded.

"The driver will take you home. Bye Troy. Tootles!"

"Tootles," he said and left as fast as he could without looking like he was rushing. After he left Sharpay pouted. Ryan walked into the room.

"RYAN!" she yelled.

"What?"

"Who's the most popular junior guy at East High?" Sharpay demanded.

"Well, that would be Troy Bolton," Ryan said.

"And the most popular junior girl?" Sharpay demanded, her tone harsher.

Ryan hesitated. "You."

"And the most popular guy and girl at school always end up together. Everybody knows that!" Sharpay shrieked.

"Everybody except Troy," Ryan mumbled.

"OH, SHUT UP RYAN!" Sharpay yelled. "Now look. You are to watch Troy and Gabriella. Tell me about any other plans they make. Understand?"

Ryan rolled his eyes. "Yes."

"Good!" Sharpay stalked out of the room. As she did, a paper fell out of her open bag. Ryan picked it up. It was Sharpay's chemistry test. Ryan turned it over and saw the grade at the top of the page. His eyes widened. Written in red marker was a gigantic **A**…

* * *

A/N: Muhahaha (evil laugh) And so it begins! R&R! 


End file.
